Wrong way
by Nechi-kimo-nechi
Summary: Alpha, Gamma, dan Beta berjalan di siang bolong di trotoar. Awalnya sih ngobrol buat ngisi kesunyian, tapi...? Nechi kambeeeeeek. Kayaknya warning udah ada di dalem #heh


Data yang umum diketahui sudah tertera di atas *tunjuk atas*

Seperti yang kita ketahui Inazuma Eleven bukan milik saya, bahkan bukan milik Atlus maupun Sega, tetapi milik Level-5 yang entah kenapa level-nya ga naik naik dari tahun kapan tahu #diusirdarifandom

Warning: segala kekurangan dan kesalahan yang mainstream disebut, Indonesiawi, OOC dadakan.

Perhatian: Tertawa dapat menyembuhkan stress, mengurangi kemungkinan terkena kanker, menghancurkan sel tumor, kehilangan control diri dan Mass Destruction. #salahfandom

Kalau lagu Yumi Kawamura judulnya More Than One Heart

Kalau buat fanfic ini **Read With Heart**

"Hei, pha?"

"Ya?"

"Materi hari ini... lu ngerti gak?"

Gamma, Beta dan Alpha berjalan kaki di trotoar habis dari sekolah. Well sepertinya Gamma udah bosen banget jalan kaki terus sunyi kayak jalan di gurun pasir, maka Gamma pun berinisiatif memulai perbincangan.

"Tentang antropologi sosial budaya menjadi perhatian khusus? Ya jujur aja gue juga belum ngerti" ujar Beta pengen ikutan ngobrol. Dia juga udah bosen mingkem selama perjalanan menuju kost mereka.

Alpha yang paling hemat dalam segala hal, termasuk dalam aspek berbicara, hanya menjawab "Hm" dengan maksud menghormati sang lawan bicara.

Tapi baik Gamma maupun Beta lebih ga paham apa arti dibalik kata "Hm" tersebut. Iyakah atau tidakkah? Bahkan seorang Gamma ga bisa bedain itu deheman, gumaman, atau dengkuran.

Gamma dan Beta lalu melanjutkan pembahasan mereka ke 'perwujudan konflik dari kebudayaan' sedangkan Alpha yang menganggap dirinya sudah paham dan merasa sudah pintar, menganggap pembicaraan mereka hanya aksi pembuangan energi, lebih memilih mengambil ipodnya, memasukkan headset ke telinga (gak masuk sampai ke gendang telinga, bahaya!) menyolok sambungan headset ke ipodnya, memilih lagu yang menurutnya agak keras dan pilihannya jatuh pada Can Do oleh Granrodeo.

"Oi koala lo denger gak?" seru Gamma kesel karena ia menganggap Alpha sudah mengacuhkannya setelah membahas hubungan timbal balik manusia sebagai makhluk sosial dengan panjang lebar (sampe Beta nguap diam-diam). Ada yang bersifat positif dan negatif dalam berinteraksi, katanya.

"Hm"

"Oh baguslah"

Padahal dalam hati Alpha sedang melantunkan lirik lagu tersebut dengan keras. Dan ia menutup matanya untuk sementara.

.

"ALPHA STOP!" Beta menjerit mengalahkan suara lagunya yan bervolume 50 persen. Alpha sontak membuka matanya.

Ia hampir saja nerobos jalanan, dan hampir aja melanggar rambu lalu lintas pejalan. Untung Beta mengingatkannya.

"Thanks, Bet" ujar Alpha.

Setelah menunggu, akhirnya traffic light khusus pejalan sudah mengganti warna menjadi hijau.

Baru saja ketiganya mau nyebrang...

SPLASH!

...malapetaka pun terjadi.

Gamma menyadari apa yang terjadi pada dirinya yang sempurna (setidaknya menurutnya dirinya sendiri). Celana abu-abunya basah setengah dan baju putihnya kena cipratan coklat yang berasal dari kubangan yang berlokasi tak jauh dari mereka berdiri.

Tapi Gamma gak berniat untuk memusingkan keadaannya yang bisa dianggap masih selamat itu.

Ia menoleh, melihat teman-temannya.

Air kubangan berwarna coklat bekas hujan entah kapan yang sudah menciprati dirinya, ternyata malah mengguyur Beta dan Alpha dengan kejam.

Lebih kejam dari kejahatan mereka yang mereka perbuatan selama menggadrungi bidang sepak bola.

_I think we have an emergency~ I think we have an emergency~_

Si rambut bawang menatap horror Beta dan Alpha yang terdiam melihat dirinya masing-masing. Dimata Gamma, Alpha terlihat seperti zombie di siang bolong yang bangun dari kuburannya yang jarang terawat, sedangkan Beta lebih mirip zombie ngamuk yang bangkit dari kuburan karena ikat rambutnya kecolong.

"SIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!"

"ZANGZUT KAMPRET LO SIALAAAN"

Teriakan OOC sohibnya membuat Gamma berada di situasi mencengkram dan membingungkan. Mencenkram karena, seperti yang kita ketahui, Alpha yang moodnya jelek plus Beta di mode Yandere adalah kudeta mahadahsyat dan itu berlaku jika benda bulat dengan motif segilima hitam putih yang disebut "bola sepak" berada di dekat mereka.

Yah palingan Gamma juga ikutan buat melengkapi hissatsu Omega Attack.

Membingungkan karena saat ini Gamma meragukan eksistensitas sang sohib. Oke dia masih maklum dengan Beta karena dia itu wanita, dan wanita memang suka ribut untuk hal sepele (menurutnya), tapi untuk Alpha, manusia terhemat di aspek speaking, Gamma ga yakin apa ini sahabatnya dan ia hanya bisa menatap Alpha dengan pandangan 'apa ini sahabat gue kok kayak orang ga kebagian THR di event open house'

Sang tersangka, motor Harley Davidson dengan stiker pisang sebagai hiasan, langsung berhenti dan melaju mundur dengan sendirinya.

"Sori ya dek, gue lagi buru-buru" kata si pengendara tersangka sambil membuka helm coklat berstandar SNI dibelakangnya. Lalu menyibak rambut rambut yang fabulus dan mengusap-usap dikit kepalanya sebagai finishing.

"Oh gapapa kok, om..." ujar Gamma, yang membuat sang tersangka, yang bernama Fudou, dan Alpa saling mengedutkan alis kanan mereka berkali-kali.

(Lalu bagaimana dengan Beta? Dia udah pulang duluan, ga tahan sama air kubangan yang mengguyur kulitnya.)

'Apanya yang gapapa?' batin Alpha marah dan berharap bisa mencekik sohib bawangnya dengan keras lalu melemparkan tubuh itu ke trotoar lain di seberang jalan dan lalu tertawa laknat sambil melihat tubuh Gamma diangkut ke ambulans.

'Om? Gue yang masih muda tampan menawan ini disebut OM?' batin Fudou narsis sambil membayangkan dirinya menggeleng Gamma ditengah jalan dan menyiratkan tawa antagonis sambil melakukannya.

"Oh iya, mau nanya jalan. Kalau ke Yayasan Raimon, jalan mana ya?" Tanya Fudou sambil memasang senyum (atau seringai?) sempakuler.

"Oh jalan ke Raimon ya..." gumam Gamma sambil mikir.

"lurus aja kesana. Jalan ke Raimon belok kiri habis ada perempatan" jelas Alpha dengan dinginnya. Gamma merinding karena ada angina meniup tengkuknya. Ga tau itu efek dari celananya yang basah atau ada es krim terbang memeluk tengkuknya.

"Makasih ya dek" kata Fudou sambil berlalu menuju jalan yang diberitahu Alpha. Setelah Fudou menghilang dari pandangan, Gamma langsung melotot pada Alpha.

"Pha, itu kan jalan buntu habis perempatan belok kiri! Gimana sih" protes Gamma pada sang koala.

"Biarin. Liat aja nanti" Alpha lalu tersenyum sinis lebih sinis dari kuntilanak.

Gamma memandang temannya itu dalam hati ia berkata 'Kenapa sih?'

Harley Davidson berstiker pisang dating menuju arah Alpha dan Gamma yang belum beranjak sejak ditanyai Fudou. Kini motor gede tersebut sudah punya hiasan baru, penyok di bagian kanan.

Dalam hati, Alpha ketawa sampai guling-guling, membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi. Saya tekankan, **di dalam hati, **ntar dikira ga waras ama Gamma kalau beneran di realita.

"WOI!" seru Fudou ga selo sambil memberhentikan motornya.

"Iya, om? Kok balik lagi?" Tanya Gamma heran. Alpha diam, masih mendengarkan lagu dari handphonenya. Seek Your Turn oleh Oldcodex. "Lu mau ngerjain gue? Ngasih tahu jalan yang bener dong, gimana sih" Gamma memandang Fudou dengan pikiran 'kok ngomongnya kayak ibu-ibu yang nawar harga daging ayam yang harganya lima puluh ribu jadi lima ribu. Seweot banget"

"Idih, ditanyai malah bengong! Dasar gila!" seru Fudou ngambek sambil memasang helmnya lagi.

"That's my way to rock, to push my back, rely on luck you all!" Alpha berseru keras menyanyikan lagu keras itu, ga sadar kalau Fudou ada di dekatnya.

"Oitsumerarete mooo, SEEK YOUR TUUUURN!"

Fudou bergidik, lalu mengendarai motor gedenya kearah tanpa tujuan.

Gamma tertawa. Akhirnya paham maksud Alpha yang 'lihat saja nanti'.

"Oi Gamma, om-om gaje itu udah balik belum?"

Gamma terdiam sejenak, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil mencabut headset dari telinga Alpha secara paksa.

"woi —"

"kampret lu pha hahaha"

~ THE END ~

HALO GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIS NECHII KAMBEK DARI HIBERNASINYA HIYAHAHAHAHA —

ah oke. Ini lagi bahagianya ngenistain chara yang udah ga nongol lagi di Inazuma lalu mikir "coba dia yang dinistai, kan jarang" atau "ayo kita nistain dia" dan hasilnya tum de tuuuum~

Ga ngerti ini garing apa enggak. Menurutku sendiri ya lebih lebay. Tapi humor tanpa lebay biasanya ga seru hahaha ALL HAIL HUMOR! *semprot konpeti*

Well gue juga lagi ngisi-ngisi akun buat tahun ini . Tahun kemaren belooom. Tahun ini mencobaaaa. Ini juga aplotnya lewat hapeeee. Kenapa modem ga bisa milik sendiriiiiiiiiiiiii.

*Curhat alert berbunyi dengan indahnya*

Jadi rencananya semua fanficku yang bertujuan buat multi + fanfic awal awal yang beneran ga patut disebut fanfic bakal didelete (minus InaAwards nguehehe), merepost yang fanfic awal-awal aplot untuk tahun ini — kalau masih ada yang ga lupa yang "Gara gara balon" dan "Bola mantul sendiri" itu mau di repost sedemikian rupa. Well jangan nungguin kapan yang itu mau di repost. Ingat aja siapa yang bagaikan hantu di fandom ini muehehe.

Wokeh, sampai disini dulu perbincangan kita. By the way, kalimat "I think we have an emergency" itu lirik lagunya Paramore yang judulnya Emergency. Cuma ngasih tahu doang sih hahaha.

Well reviewnya jangan loepaaah. Oh ya dan Inazuma Eleven Awards, jangan lupa ngevoooote. Banyak otepe nyantol disana upupu~ Vote lah senista-nistanya.

Salam hangat dari si bunga penyembuh flu, echinesia.


End file.
